The Lunar Ball
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: My first CoM fic, it's the night of the Lunar Ball, and Briar is asked to dance, Tris sings, and all with some mixed reactions.


The Lunar Ball By Rosethorn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CoM characters, any songs used here, or the song "Can't Fight the Moonlight" from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. *snort* I couldn't afford them, okay?  
  
A/N: Yeah, Rosethorn really is my nickname (haha, I act like her sometimes ^_~). LoL. Here's my fic, but if you don't like Tris/Briar, or songfics, then you shouldn't read this- it's both. Here goes nothing!!  
  
~* Under a lover's sky I'm gonna be with you And no one's gonna be around If you think that you won't fall Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down *~  
  
He watched the dancers from the wall where he leaned, wondering vaguely how the girls had tricked him into coming to the Lunar Ball, a dance that was only once a year, where you dressed in your finest and tried to get a kiss by midnight. Honestly, Briar Moss didn't see the point. He could hear the music in the background, some foreign song he had never heard before. "Kuchibue ga kikoeru Kinou yori mo tooku de, Togire togire no kakera wo atsume, Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru.." Sang the young man on the stage. Briar frowned- he didn't understand a word of the song. "Why aren't you dancing?" Someone asked. Briar turned to see his red-haired housemate standing next to him. She was sort of tall, a little on the chubby side, with brilliant flame-colored hair and blue eyes. Tonight, for the occasion, she wore a pretty green dress with little purple and pink flowers embroidered into the collar and hem. "Don't feel like it." He said, sighing. "Naifu no you ni tsuki ga furidasu, Chiheisen mo Itetsuku yoru sa, Hiza wo daite sonna kouya ni ima hitori, Kaze no uta ni mimi wo samashite'ru..." The song went on, completely unintelligible to Briar. "Do you want to dance?" Tris asked suddenly, holding out a hand to him, slowly, as though afraid he would reach out and hit her for suggesting it. Briar hesitated, and took her hand.  
  
~* Underneath the starlight starlight There's a magical feeling so right It will steal your heart tonight *~  
  
"Nemurenai yoru wo shiranai yatsu wa, Tsuyoku wa narenai Sore ga ruuru sa..." Tris smiled as Briar led her onto the dance floor. From across the floor, she could see Sandry wink at her from the arms of her own partner. Rosethorn, who was at the moment dancing with Niko, smiled slightly at the sight of Tris and Briar, dancing together. Briar felt a bit odd, not quite knowing where to put his hands, and what to do- he'd never really danced before. Tris took his hands and guided them to the correct places, smiling a little. "Don't worry, I'll lead, you follow." She whispered to him. "Just do what I do." "Kuchibue ga kikoeru Hoshizora yori tooku de, Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba, Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru.." Briar followed, still not entirely sure he was doing it right, but he didn't step on Tris's feet, and she didn't seem embarressed to be with him. He figured he must be doing something right, at any rate, or she would have left by now... right?  
  
~* You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart *~  
  
Kodoku yori mo motto sabishii mono wa, Sono kodoku ni kizukanai koto, Donna hieta yoru no daichi mo sono shita ni, Atatakasa wo kakushite iru no sa.." "Tris?" Briar whispered, his tone uncertain. "Yeah, Briar, what is it?" Asked Tris, who had been enjoying the dance with her eyes closed until his voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked up, her blue eyes behind her glasses locking with his grey-green ones. "Kago ni torawareta tori de iru yori, Namae mo shiranai ishikoro ni nare.." "Am I doing this right?" He asked, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "You're doing fine. Haven't you ever danced before?" She wanted to know. He shook his head. "How was I gonna learn? It ain't born with ya, you know." He said, reverting back to street-talk, which he knew annoyed her, but he kind of felt like annoying her, just to see her reaction. "You have a point." Tris surprised him by saying, and further shocked him by laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. "But you're a good dancer." Briar continued the dance, with him leading as Tris smiled slightly from where her cheek was nestled against his shirt.  
  
~* There's no escaping love Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) Sweeps it's spell upon your heart And no matter what you think It won't be too long 'Till you're in my arms *~  
  
"Kuchibue ga kikoeru Kinou yori mo tooku de, Togire togire no kakera wo atsume, Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru..." Briar wondered if this was some sort of a dream- he never got this kind of attention. Ever, period. End of sentance. But here he was, out on the dance floor, with Tris resting her head on his shoulder, and he was utterly, completely, and totally lost. "Kuchibue ga kikoeru Hoshizora yori tooku de, Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba, Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru..." Tris smiled up at Briar, and he smiled right back.  
  
~* Underneath the starlight starlight We'll be lost in the rythm so right It will steal your heart tonight *~  
  
"Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru..." The music faded, and Briar and Tris both retreated to the wall. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Asked Tris, grinning a little. Briar smiled. "Nope, guess not." He said, leaning against the wall. "Well, I've gotta go. I've got a song to sing." Tris said as she retreated to the stage. Tris... singing? Briar thought, well, that's new.  
  
~* You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight, No-o, you can't fight it No-o, matter what you do The night is gonna get to you *~  
  
Briar watched as Tris climbed onstage and music began to play. He wondered what song she was singing when her voice rang out above the music, soft and pleading and beautiful. "Nee yatto wakatta, aisuru to iu koto, betsu no sekai ikite-ite mo, hitotsu no inochi," She sang, her soft smile playing at her features and making her even more beautiful than she was before. Briar was at a loss for words. Not only was she singing in a foreign language, but her voice... he hadn't thought she had it in her, to be quite frank. "She's a good singer, isn't she?" Briar hadn't noticed Sandry until she had spoken. Now she stood beside him, blue eyes dancing with glee. "She's been practicing for over a week." "Really?" Briar started to ask, but Tris started singing again. "Anata no itami wa, watashi no kanashimi yo, kotoba ijou ni hibikiau, 'uchuu' mamorou ne..." Tris sang, her voice lifting to fill the entire room. Briar suspected some kind of magic was being used to amplify her voice, but he wasn't complaining. "Inoru you ni anata wo aishite'ru, me ni wa mienai, sore wa enaji," Sang Tris, and Sandry smiled mischievously. What was going on here?  
  
~* (You're gonna know) (That I know) Don't try you're never gonna win *~  
  
"Feel like I'm in paradise," Sang a familiar voice from behind Tris on the stage. Daja stood in the background, her voice low and smooth, flowing through the song as though she was the liquid metal pouring into the mold that she was so fond of. "Yorokobi wa, nibai ni naru no," Sang Tris, watching Briar from the stage. Does he know who I'm singing for? She thought, anxious, does he guess? "I believe in dreams come true," Sang Daja in Imperial, bringing up a hand to swipe a dark braid off of her cheek, smiling impishly as she thought of the meaning behind the song. "Ai wa mijika na, kiseki da ne?" Tris smiled a little at that line. She didn't used to believe in such ideas, but... now, she thought, I do.. I do now.  
  
~* Underneath the starlight starlight There's a magical feeling so right It will steal your heart tonight *~  
  
"Chiisa ni hohoemi mo, ooki na hagemashi yo, fui ni kagayaki dasu subete, sugu ni tsutaetai.." Tris sang, as Briar still looked on from the wall, where he stood near Sandry. "Why did she practice that long?" Asked Briar, and Sandry shrugged. "I can't tell you." She said. Girls, thought Briar, sighing. "Why not?" "I promised I wouldn't." She replied. I hate girls, Briar thought. I have good reason. "Inoru you ni anata wo aishite'ru, hikari kirameku, sore wa enaji.."  
  
~* You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight, No-o you can't fight it *~  
  
"Feel like I'm in paradise," Daja sang, smiling at Tris, who couldn't see it, as she was facing the dancers and bystanders who were spread out across the room. "Hanarete mo, tsunagatte-iru," Tris sang back, a distant kind of smile on her lips. "I believe in dreams come true," The dark-skinned Trader girl sang, wondering how the object of Tris's affections would react to this. "Ai wa tashika na, kibou da ne?" Tris questioned in song, and she was wondering the same thing. There was an instrumental break, and Tris turned to look at Daja, who grinned and mouthed the Trader words for "be strong". Tris nodded and looked back towards the people, but her eyes lingered on Briar, who was talking to Sandry by the wall. "Inoru you ni anata wo aishite'ru, me ni wa mienai, sore wa enaji," Tris sang, wondering vaguely what the two were talking about. She knew that Sandry and Briar weren't together, but she still felt a tiny prick of jealousy. She had noticed quite some time ago that her feelings towards the green mage had changed, quite a while ago. Now she had to let him know.  
  
~* You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight, No-o you can't fight it *~  
  
"Feel like I'm in paradise," Daja sang, her smile revealing white teeth that contrasted with her dark skin. "Yorokobi wa, nibai ni naru no," Tris sang back, her smile a little uncertain, resisting the urge to clasp her hands together, to fidget. But she wouldn't- she was on stage! "I believe in dreams come true," Daja sang. "Ai wa mijika na, kiseki da ne?" Tris sang as the song ended and she walked offstage, headed right for Briar. "Tris, that was really great," Briar said. But she didn't say thanks or anything. "Briar, can I speak with you outside please?" Tris asked, polite for once. Briar became a little wary at the smile on Sandry's face as Tris spoke. "Sure.." He said hesitantly, deciding that Tris probably wouldn't play any tricks on him... he hoped. He followed her outside, where he saw, in the pearly light of the moon, that she wore also a pale crystal on a chain around her neck, and carved into it was a Yanjing symbol for good luck. It was an exquisitly carved piece, and it looked very beautiful on Tris. "Briar, I just thought..." Tris began, but paused. "What?" Asked Briar, trying to coax it out of her. "Aishite'ru," She said, her lips brushing against his. "Aishite'ru, Briar.."  
  
~* Can't fight the moonlight *~  
  
**Owari**  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Weird? I know.. but it was cool, or at least I think so. ^_^ BTW, "aishite'ru" means "I love you" in Japanese. Oh, and when it says of Tris, "she didn't used to believe in such things" it is referring to the line of the song that translates to "love is a near miracle, right?" Oh yeah, translations of the songs being sang in the background (they were Japanese):  
  
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho (Poltergeist Report) Song Name: Kuchibue ga Kikoeru (I Hear a Whistle) For Character: Hiei  
  
I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday I collect the scattered pieces I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes  
  
Knife-like moonlight rains down On a night that freezes even the horizon Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee I strain to hear the song of the wind  
  
Those who do not know a sleepless night Cannot become strong; that is the rule  
  
I can hear whistling farther than the stars and the skies It's the words of someone's prayer I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes  
  
A thing that's even sadder than loneliness Is not realizing that loneliness No matter how freezing the night, under the earth Warmth is hidden  
  
Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage I would become a nameless stone  
  
I can hear whistling farther than yesterday I collect the scattering pieces And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes  
  
I can hear whistling from a distant yesterday It's the words of someone's prayer And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes  
  
Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes...  
  
+This next trans. is the one Tris and Daja were singing. Daja's lines are in parenthesis.+  
  
Show: Fushigi Yuugi (Mysterious Play) Song: Inoru you ni Aishite'ru (Loving You as if Praying) Character For: Miaka  
  
Hey, I finally understand the thing called love. Even though we live in different worlds, our lives are one.  
  
Your pain is my grief. Echoing even more than words, let's protect the "universe."  
  
Loving you as if praying. What cannot be seen with your eyes: that is energy.  
  
(Feel like I'm in paradise) My happiness becomes two-fold. (I believe in dreams come true) Love is a near miracle, right?  
  
Even a little smile really cheers me up. Right now, I want to convey all that's suddenly shining.  
  
Loving you as if praying. The twinkling light: that is energy.  
  
(Feel like I'm in paradise) Even though we're apart, we're still linked. (I believe in dreams come true) Love is clearly hope, right?  
  
[INSTRUMENTAL]  
  
Loving you as if praying. What cannot be seen with your eyes: that is energy.  
  
(Feel like I'm in paradise) My happiness becomes two-fold. (I believe in dreams come true) Love is a near miracle, right? 


End file.
